The present invention relates to a vise that includes two wedge ramps respectively on a fixed frame and a sleeve so as to quickly move the jaw to clamp object by matching the high points of the two ramps.
A conventional vise for generally includes a base through which a slide movably extends. A fixed jaw is connected to a top of the base and a screw extends through the slide on which a movable jaw is connected. A handle extends through an end of the screw so that the user may rotate the handle and the movable jaw moves toward the fixed jaw to clamp an object between the fixed jaw and the movable jaw. It is experienced that the handle is rotated a lot of revolutions to move the movable jaw because the threads of the screw. When the movable jaw touches the object, the user still has to hold the object to keep the desired position of the object and then further rotates the handle to securely clamp the object by moving the movably jaw. When releasing the clamp to change another direction of the object, the handle is again rotated several revolutions to back off the movable jaw. During the final revolutions, the user provides a lot of effort to clamp the object the movable jaw. When doing this action, the user bows his/her body so as to easily use his/her arm to rotate the handle, and this could shift the position of the object.
The present invention intends to provide a vise that includes a quick means to clamp or release the object by simply pulling a bar.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vise and comprising a base and a fixed jaw connected to the base. A screw extends through an end of the base and is connected to the other end of the base. A movable jaw is connected to the screw. A frame is fixedly connected to the base and has a hole defined therethrough. A first wedge ramp extends from the frame. A sleeve movably extends through the hole of the frame and a second wedge ramp extends from the sleeve and faces the first wedge ramp. A spring is received in the sleeve. An end of the screw extends through the spring in the sleeve and extends from the hole in the frame. A crank handle is connected to the end of the screw.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a vise which employs two wedge ramps to achieve a purpose of quick clamping or releasing an object.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.